Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of prompting suggestion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for offering suggestion during conversation between at least two users, an electronic device using the same, and a non-transitory storage medium.
Description of Related Art
To cope with modern busy lifestyle, mobile electronic devices equipped with numerous functions and occupying less space and easy to carry are developed. Take the smart phone as an example. The smart phone provides multiple functions and can be used as a mobile phone, a basic WORD processor, a wireless modem, etc., and provide wireless network access. In addition, the smart phone provides various services, which allow the user to access the Internet, receive and send E-mails, and upload data to cloud servers. Moreover, users may install various applications on the smart phone to expand the capabilities of the smart phone. For example, users may install the instant message application on the smart phone so as to have a text conversation with others.
However, while a first and a second user are having a conversation though the instant message application by using their smart phones, if the first user is about to ask the second user out for movie, the second user has to switch from the instant message application to a calendar application to check if he/she has available time for movie, and then switching back to the instant message application to continue the conversation. The foregoing operations are rather time-consuming and inconvenient.